pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Chronicles of Zim
This page... I have a few questions. As a fan of this show myself, I'd like to point out a few inconsistencies that I hope you can help answer for me. 1. Why does Zim need to ask Phin and Ferb for a ship when he already has one? 2. Why does Meap say Zim's dangerous? He's clearly not. 3. How does Doof know about the Tallests? I hope you can answer soon. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Agent Goldfish Questions To answer your questions, Agent Goldfish: First of all, the security force that Meap works on is trying to bring down the Irkan Empire and put and end to Operation Impending Doom 2. To do that, they all scatter across the universe to bust the invaders on each planet, and Meap was sent to Earth to bust Zim. Once they bust all the invaders, the force plans to go after the Tallest. Now for your questions: 1. The episode takes place after the events of the episode "Walk for your lives", in which Zim destroyed his home town in a big explosion, and decided to fly to a new location to continue his operations. During the flight, however, he encountered Meap, who shot down his ship. 2. From what I've seen on the show, Zim can be a pretty big menace. But even so, if he isn't really, then think of it like this: Major Monogram considers Dr. Doofenshmirtz a problem that must be dealt with, just as Meap considers all invaders of the Irkan Empire a problem that must be dealt with. 3. I haven't thought of a good explaination for how Doof finds out about the Irkans, actually. I hope I've answered your questions here, and sorry I couldn't answer the last. Maybe if you think of how it happens, you can post here :). -Heinz84 9:00 PM 07/31/10 PS: Do you know the name of the town Zim and Gir work at? Was it ever revealed? I don't believe it was... But I have a suggestion for another sub-plot. Dib runs into Candace and they work together to bust Phineas and Ferb/Zim and Gir. Which would also explain Dib's version of Busted.Doof could have run into the Armada during one of his trips in Space ("Out to Launch", "Doof Side of the Moon", "We Call it Maze") Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting idea you have here. Only thing is I was origionally thinking that Meap first meets Dib and Gaz in their hometown, and they come along with him because they know so much about Zim. I like the Idea about Doof finding out about the Irkan armada on a trips into space, though. -Heinz84 2:45 PM 08/12/10 The other thing is I've already thought of the whole plot of this episode, I just haven't had a chance to write it in yet. -Heinz84